


listen before i go

by QSleepDeprivedWriterQ



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSleepDeprivedWriterQ/pseuds/QSleepDeprivedWriterQ
Summary: i was listening to "listen before i go" by billie eyelash and i wrote this with the lyrics.goes over Shepard and Liara's ig turning point memories along with some original content thrown in.A REWRITTEN VERSION OF THIS IS POSTED, WILL KEEP THIS ONE UP THOUGHhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21573715
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	listen before i go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if there is any errors in spelling or sum I'll fix it at a later date.  
> strongly suggest listening to "listen before i go" by billie eyelash while reading, sets the sad mood.
> 
> you will see familiar memories and some original stuff thrown in (a tiny bit) 
> 
> happy ending though, but if you want you can totally just interpret her as dead and she is just like dead dreaming or sum idk, up to you.
> 
> bittersweet kinda tingz.
> 
> muah.

Jane expected herself to be dead, obviously. But she wasn’t- maybe- she wasn’t really sure, it was black but she could hear machines beeping, and whirring. That was good. They’d gotten her out out of wherever she’d ended up, she didn’t remember a lot to be honest.

“Jane.” A soothing soft voice entered her eardrums, she felt a hand on the side of her head, a thumb gently circling her temple. “Jane?”

She wanted to respond, but it was like she was trapped in her own body, unable to speak, move or do anything to make it known she was awake.

_Take me to the rooftop, I wanna see the world when I stop breathing._

Jane was frustrated, people were right there and she couldn’t do anything to signal that she was right there, trapped underneath rubble, barely hanging on, hanging on for one person. She was fading, fast.

_Tell me love is endless, don’t be so pretentious._

__“__ You are very special to me, Shepard. But-” Liara paused a slight frown on her face, “With all that’s happened?-Saren, the geth, the Reapers. I do not know if we are ready.”

Jane studied Liara’s face for a moment, tilting her head slightly to the side, “I’m ready...if you are.”

Liara blushed and chuckled stepping back a step, “Eager is not the same as ready, Shepard. There is too much at  
at  
at  
at---.”

_If you need me, wanna see me. Better hurry cause I’m leavin’ soon._

Jane sat down, back to her squad-mates lockers, seemingly defeated.

“Commander? Shepard? I cannot believe they did this to you, I’m- I’m so sorry.” Liara shook her head slightly, still coming to terms with what the council did.

Jane waved her hand slightly and sighed, “It’s not your fault, don’t apologize.”

Liara shook her head, “It’s not right! You did everything they asked and more. Nobody else could have done what you did!” She paced a small amount, “The Council owes you everything. Everything! Instead, they strip you of your command and ground the Normandy.”

That lights a fire in Jane as she replies, “I don’t care if they ground me, but they refuse to go after Saren. If they don’t stop him from finding the conduit, we’re all dead  
dead  
dead  
dead---.”

_Sorry can’t save me now, Sorry I don’t know how, Sorry there’s no way out, But down._

Jane sits up straighter in her chair at the desk she’s sitting at when she hears a door open behind her, she turns and see’s Liara walking towards her and stands up, chair scraping the floor slightly as she does.

“I’ve been thinking about you.” Jane admits as Liara stands in front of her.

Liara blushes a soft color, “I have been thinking of you, too. And what we are about to face.” Liara wets her lips before continuing, “I do not know what is going to happen on IIos. I hope we will stop Saren, of course, but part of me fears we are already too late.”

Jane nods and places a reassuring hand on Liara’s shoulder, “We’re not going to fail. I promise.”

Liara shrugs Jane’s hand off, and Jane pushes back her hurt as Liara responds, “Please, I am not looking for comfort. Saren may already have the Conduit. It is time to be completely honest with each other.” Liara breathes in a deep breath, “These could be our last moments together. Our last chance to show each other how we feel. I want this to special.”

Jane nodded, “We don’t have to do this, Liara. Not unless you’re sure.”

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Will you join with me, Shepard? Let our bodies and minds unite?”

Jane chuckled, “I thought you’d never ask!”

Jane leaned in.

_Taste me, the salty tears on my cheek, That’s what a year-long headache does to you._

The Normandy was burning, cleaved in half basically. Jane told Liara to go, get herself to a life pod, she listened, only after she ordered it, as Commander.

“Joker, come on, we have to get out of here!” Jane shouted at the pilot for a second time after he refused the first.

“Yeah, okay. Help me up-And watch the arm.”

It was too late for Jane, but she pressed the eject pod button, she got Joker out at least.

She breathed her last breath thinking of Liara.

_I’m not okay, I feel so scattered, Don’t say I’m all that matters, Leave me, děja vu._

Jane pulled Liara in and kissed her, gently and slowly.

Liara rested her forehead against Jane’s, “It’s been two years. I don’t...we’re different people. You have you’re mission, and-”

Jane pulled her into another kiss before Liara pulled back slightly with a smile, “Okay...Okay

Okay  
Okay  
Okay

Okay

Okay Okay--.”

_If you need me, wanna see me, You better hurry, I’m leaving soon._

“How are you actually doing Shepard, I mean really, not what you tell your squad to keep morale up.”

Jane frowned and glanced at Liara, “Between you and me, I have no idea how we’re going to do this, I’m doing everything I can but-” Jane shook her head.

Liara stepped closer to Jane, “You’ve done more than most, there wouldn’t be a man, woman or child left on Horizon, if not for you.”

Jane paced towards the inner side of her cabin and frowned, “I saved some of them, not enough and the Collectors will keep hitting colonies until I stop them.” Jane stopped at the end of her bed back to Liara.

“So you’ll stop them.” Liara approached Jane as she turned.

“And here I thought it’d be difficult.” She smirked at Liara as she drew closer.

“You’ll get the job done, you always do, I just don’t know what comes next. So tell me what you want if this all ends tomorrow, what happens to us?”

Jane took in a breath and stepped closer to Liara, tilting her head in joking deep thought, “I don’t know, marriage, old age, a lot of little blue children  
children  
children  
children children

children  
children children blue  
blue  
blue---.”

_Sorry can’t save me now, Sorry I don’t know how, Sorry there’s no way out, But down._

Jane’s face was flushed red as Liara straddled her hips.

“I love you.”

She meant it.

Liara smiled and leaned down.

"I don’t want to lose you.” Jane whispered it as she sat at the end of her bed, glancing back at the sleeping Asari.

_Call my friends and tell them that I love them, And I’ll miss them, But I’m not sorry._

“Here take her.” Jane voice was nearly drowned out over the gun-shots and blasts.

Garrus grasped Liara’s forearm and pulled her upwards onto the ramp of the Normandy.

“You gotta get outta here.” Jane urged, scanning behind her quickly before returning her gaze to Liara’s battered form.

“I’m alright, Shepard.” She looked like she was about to topple over, even with Garrus supporting her.

“Don’t argue with me, Liara.” Jane gave her a stern look.

Liara shook her head furiously, “You’re not leaving me behind.”

Jane stepped up towards Liara, “No matter what happens--” She placed a gloved hand on Liara’s cheek and gave a small smile, fighting back the choking feeling in her throat, “You mean everything to me, Liara. You always will.”

Liara leaned into Jane’s hand, “Shepard, I...” She was pulled back as Jane began to back step, “I am yours, forever and always  
always  
always  
always

 _ _always  
__ always always

always---.”

_Call my friends and tell them that I love them, And I’ll miss them, Sorry._

Jane opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the semi-lit room she listened to the heart rate monitor.

“Jane?” A familiar voice asked.

She smiled.


End file.
